You and Him
by Bloodstained Fantasy
Summary: A one-shot series between you(?) and the smexy KHR male characters. Welcome for theme requests (including the character with the theme) but I only write for characters I'm familiar with (most of the main characters) to prevent OOC. Please try to make a request along with the theme. Like, 'Hibari, jacket'. Byakuran's chapter is up (Toy). VariousXNoName.
1. Jacket (Hibari)

So... This is Bloodstained Fantasy (as you can tell), trying hard to practise romance. So I ended up planning for a romance one-shot series. Please forgive me if this is kinda rough. I'm practising for a reason you know.

Welcome for theme requests. Try not to just request a character out of nowhere, I might be unable to think of something D:

And yea, I welcome thee, criticism! Try not to be unreasonable though, I need something constructive to improve. **Tell me WHYYYY!**

...Name of the protagonist?

...Dunno, insert your own name or something. I can't just produce name for every chapters you know T^T. And the personality really depends on which character I'm writing, so I don't want it to be the same name.

And so... enjoy the most cliché theme of all... 'Lend Her Your Jacket'.

* * *

**Jacket (Hibari)**

_Achoo!_

I sneezed again, not quite ladylike too if you'd ask me.

I tightened the grip I had around myself, trying desperately to gain some more body heat even though I knew that it was kind of useless.

A snowflake landed on my nose.

_Achoo!_

After all, what could that small attempt do to the cursed little ice crystals which covered exactly _everywhere_?

_Achoo!_

...I would've cussed right on the spot if the chairman of the Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee wasn't there beside me, sleeping nonchalantly with his arms under his head as a temporary pillow on the school's roof top as if the snow was nonexistent.

No... it was not just cold anymore. _It was freezing._ And the fact I was wearing the _skirt_ of our school's uniform was not helping at all. The usually gentle breeze would just sting my skin, stealing away more warmth than the coldness in the air already did. The long leggings did not serve its purpose at all, my legs were practically frozen, I doubted that I could even stand up if I tried.

_How could he withstand the cold with just a jacket?_

That, I would never know. After all, Hibari didn't like talking about himself after all... Wait, I meant that he didn't like talking at all.

I guess I would never figure how the jacket stayed on his shoulders no matter how he moves around too...

My nose twitched, the itching sensation signaling the coming-sneeze.

I was ready to catch it with my hands just as a warm thing was wrapped around my shoulders, completely blocking off the coldness from my body. The sneeze was subdued and disappeared right away.

I immediately turned to my side, the supposedly sleeping Hibari was now kneeling beside me, his black jacket gone from its usual place on his shoulders, leaving him with only his shirt and pants. His hands were half-around me, remaining in their position when they left the black jacket on my shoulders.

_I already felt cold looking at him._

"Um..." I opened my mouth to speak, ready to refuse the silent offer _the_ Hibari-san offered. I wouldn't even dare to impose on the Disciplinary Committee Chairman, much less making him sick!

However, before I could mutter another word, he already moved away and stood up. Then he walked to the exit without any sign of being affected by the snowing weather, nor another word, his posture still hinting that prideful personality of his like always.

"Return the Disciplinary Committee property to the reception room before school tomorrow," he said... no, more like stated, with his head turned slightly, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

I could only nod dumbly as he walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving me alone out in the cold.

'It doesn't matter I guess...' I thought and pulled the jacket closer to myself.

_It was warm after all._

"Thank you," I said, smiling at the closed door.

* * *

Ah, I did it... Sorry to Hibari-sama... my first victim in this series *face meets tonfa*.

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	2. Toy (Byakuran)

First of all... I want to ask... Is strengthless even a word? I sees it from time to time and even some dictionary haves it... But Cambridge and Oxford's didn't... So, it's not a word?

This is a Byakuran request from NicaeaMonochromeDreamEater, don't ask me why she got her request done first even though she didn't ask first. My imagination can't be control, don't ask me. I just got inspired and bam! So... Gokudera was stuck as it was. Ah well. Probably moving onto fluff Tsuna next... (probably, I still haven't think off anything)

BTW... why none of you listened to the 'THEME' part? I told you, my inspiration isn't infinite T^T Give me some theme or anything! Not just the character... *goes to emo corner* You conveniently missed that part, didn't you all? And you're gonna conveniently miss this too, aren't ya?

* * *

**Toy (Byakuran)**

Byakuran walked into a white room with her in his hands. The room was spacious, almost nothing was in sight except for a throne in the middle of the room, not to mention, was also white in color.

Byakuran smiled triumphantly as he set down her fragile figure, her dress draped over the throne and head tilted to the side strengthlessly due to the motion. Byakuran merely cupped her chin gently and fixed the angle. Of course, her head once again dropped, drooping downwards so that her eyes were staring at the floor instead of ahead, at Byakuran.

However, he paid it no mind and instead, he stepped back, eyes travelling over her as if he was appreciating his own work.

Her silk dress had some white frills with a tinge of light blue sewn on it, the white theme made a simple and innocent design; Black hair was flowing over her shoulders, crystal blue eyes focused on nothing, as if her soul itself was absent from her body.

Byakuran merely hummed, his smile widening.

"Ne, do you like it here? Although you look nice as you are now, I think it would be even better if I add some decorations here! Hm... yes, how about those cute stuffed toys you liked the best?" He chirped, hand supporting his chin like he was deciding on something...

Silence answered his question.

"Ah!" His eyes lit up in realization, "Oh, of course you'd like the pink bunnies! You did say that they were cute. I'll make sure to bring lots and lots for you, okay?"

The room remained silent, yet Byakuran chuckled and continued, "Then it's a promise, after all..." he leaned in, taking a strand of her hair in between his fingers and brought them to his lips, breathing out the words, "you are my toy... And you'll stay that way, ne...?"

She didn't even flinch, or moved at all at that matter. She remained just as how she was as Byakuran left her, eyes still boring into the ground.

"Then it's decided!" He turned for the door, but not before saying, "I'll be coming back soon, so don't go anywhere again, okay?"

The door then closed, and stayed she did.

* * *

It's a fail... isn't it? Byakuran's tone didn't came out like how I wanted it to be T^T Since, well, I was thinking this in Japanese... And it's kinda hard to find words to suit his tone in English... Urgh. Screw you Byakuran. Why you have to sound so epic-ly yandere in the anime -^-

(BTW... How do I say this... this thing kinda feels like a bad end for some otome game... No?)

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


End file.
